Genabackis Campaign
The Genabackis Campaign referred to the Malazan Empire's more than twelve year attempt to conquer Genabackis. Beginning on the continent's northwest coast, High Fist Dujek Onearm's armies fought a series of campaigns to conquer the cities of the north. They faced stubborn resistance from the Free Cities and the forces of the warlord, Caladan Brood. Before Gardens of the Moon During the Blackdog Campaign, the Bridgeburners, including Whiskeyjack and his squad were sorely tested. Kalam recalled that the few score survivors that emerged had been 'hollowed' and numbed by their ordeals. They had faced an alliance of the Crimson Guard, Nathii First Army, and the Mott Irregulars.The Bonehunters, Chapter 13 In Gardens of the Moon After twelve years of war,Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.29 the Malazan Empire controlled a wide swath of the north of the continent, including eight of the ten Free Cities which dominated trade on the continent. The Malazan continental capital on Genabackis was Genabaris on the north-western coast, using the large port as an important disembarking point for its armies. However, as of 1161BS, the Genabackis campaign had become a mess.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.29 The fact that most of the Malazan soldiers on Genabackis were Seven Cities natives did not make things easier.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, US HC p.96 Malazan recruiters scoured the Empire's backwaters looking for "fresh bodies".Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.29 By 1163BS the 5th Army was being decimated in the North Campaign due to repeated attacks by the Crimson Guard, the Mott Irregulars, and the other local armies and mercenaries commanded by the Warlord, Caladan Brood, and his formidable ally, Anomander Rake of the Tiste Andii of Moon's Spawn. Anomander Rake had committed almost all of his sorcerers and a half-dozen legions of his warriors to the north to aid Brood. The 5th Army was pushed back along the northern edge of the Rhivi Plain until fighting had been bogged down in Blackdog Forest for a period of four years.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, US HC p.63 Meanwhile, the 2nd Army was stalled at the Siege of Pale for three years.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, US HC p.61 In 1163 the siege ended, at heavy costs, but Anomander Rake withdrew. After the siege, the 2nd, 5th and 6th Army were merged to stand as the 5th Army, near full complement. At this point, the Malazan Empire controlled the entire northern half of Genabackis apart from a small strip just south of Blackdog Forest held by Caladan Brood and a patch to either side held by the Crimson Guard. The area held by the Empire ended at the northern edge of the Tahlyn Mountains.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.246/247 In Memories of Ice After Dujek and his army were outlawed, they turned their attention toward the Pannion Domin; see the Pannion War for more information. Note that it was later revealed that the outlawing was only a feint. After the war's conclusion, negotiations began with Aragan, Brood and Anomander Rake, regarding the fate of Coral (which would become home to the Tiste Andii as Black Coral) and the Malazan territories on Genabackis, which would remain in their possession. Notes and references de:Genabackis Feldzug Category:Events Category:Battles